Get Up
|} Get Up - третий трек из альбома 24/Seven. Был слит в интернет 20 апреля 2013 года. Клип на песню появился в серии "Вперёд - к мечте" 18 июля 2013 года. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px Слова thumb|250pxGet up, get up, get get get up Get up, get up, get get get up You're gonna love this, just wait Take my hand don't hesitate C'mon and follow my lead I got a bag full of tricks come roll with me We'll pick it up from where we started We're gonna take it one step farther They're ain't gonna leave us broken hearted tonight, no It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up Get tired of waiting It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up If you hear what I'm saying Then we could have it all tonight It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up Get tired of waiting I know you love this, let's go Get there fast and we'll take it slow We're gonna live out our dreams You and me together, no make believe We'll pick it up from where we started We're gonna take it one step farther They ain't gonna leave us broken hearted tonight, no It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up Get tired of waiting It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up If you hear what I'm saying Then we could have it all tonight It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up Get tired of waiting We'll pick it up from where we started We're gonna take it one step farther They ain't gonna leave us broken hearted tonight, no Get up, get up, get get get up Get up, get up, get get get up It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up Get tired of waiting It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up If you hear what I'm saying Then we could have it all tonight It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up Get tired of waiting Перевод Вставай, вставай, в-в-в-вставай Вставай, вставай, в-в-в-вставай Тебе понравится это, просто подожди Возьми меня за руку, не раздумывай Давай, следуй за мной Я знаю, как веселиться, давай, веселись со мной Мы пойдем в отрыв с самого начала Мы сделаем еще один шаг вперед Не будет разбитых сердец сегодня вечером, нет Пора вставать, Вставать, в-в-в-вставать Все уже заждались Пора встать, Встать, в-в-в-вставать Если ты слышишь, что я говорю, Тогда мы будем веселиться сегодня вечером Пора встать, Встать, в-в-в-вставать Все уже заждались Я знаю, что тебе всё это нравится, поехали Веселись, а мы замедлим этот момент Мы будем проживать наши мечты Ты и я вместе. Никакого притворства Мы пойдем в отрыв с самого начала Мы сделаем еще один шаг вперед Не будет разбитых сердец сегодня вечером, нет Пора вставать, Вставать, в-в-в-вставать Все уже заждались Пора встать, Встать, в-в-в-вставать Если ты слышишь, что я говорю, Тогда мы будем веселиться сегодня вечером Пора встать, Встать, в-в-в-вставать Все уже заждались Мы пойдем в отрыв с самого начала Мы сделаем еще один шаг вперед Не будет разбитых сердец сегодня вечером, нет Пора встать, встать, в-в-в-вставать! Пора встать, встать, в-в-в-вставать! Встать, в-в-в-вставать Все уже заждались Пора встать, Встать, в-в-в-вставать Если ты слышишь, что я говорю, Тогда мы будем веселиться сегодня вечером! Пора встать, Встать, в-в-в-вставать! Все уже заждались.